1. Field of the Invention
The Present invention relates to a board connection structure that is used in various electronic devices such as a portable terminal device or a portable phone, and an electronic device having the board connection structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a board connection structure is known in which, when a circuit board in a device and a motherboard are to be electrically connected to each other, an adaptor connector is connected to the circuit board in the device by connecting wires, and the adaptor connector is plugged into a connector provided in the motherboard so that the circuit board in the device and the motherboard are electrically connected to each other, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication. No. 08-300966.
However, in this type of board connection structure, when the device is to be attached to the motherboard, it cannot be attached to the motherboard unless the adaptor connector connected to the circuit board in the device has been connected in advance to the connector provided in the motherboard. Therefore, there are problems in that a connecting operation is troublesome, and the number of parts increases due to the adaptor connector being required to be connected to the circuit board in the device by connecting wires to provide the connector in the motherboard, whereby cost reduction cannot be achieved.